Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?/Transcript
ANNOUNCER: Um, why not? But first we have to get Pen & Woody & Eraser & Golf Ball & Leafy & Coiny & Rocky & Match & Spongy & Tennis Ball & Blocky & Pencil & Pin & Snowball & Bubble. {A net appears at Failers' Waiting Room, bringing everyone the Announcer listed back up} ANNOUNCER: This time it's the Squishy Cherries who lost. Let's do Cake at Stake. {Cake at Stake theme plays} ANNOUNCER: Okay, let's count the votes. {The voting screen displays "00002"} ANNOUNCER: Wait, that doesn't seem right. {The second digit appears, number of votes being displayed as 00012} Ah, there we go! It was the first time that digit was used. We weren't sure if it would work. {At the Cake at Stake place} ANNOUNCER: See? There 10 contestants on the Cherry team, but only 9 slices of cake, which is now key lime pie. ' '''ANNOUNCER: Shush, sheesh. Let's get on with it. So, if you get no cake, you leave BFDI. Pin, You have a Win Token. Would you like to use it now? PIN: Uh, no. I mean, there's nothing mean I did that I can think of, that would make people want to vote me. {flashback from previous episodes about Pin} PIN: It's this stupid Blocky here. It's his fault! {kicks Blocky} / I get to push you off! / I don't know! They're all pretty bad. / {barfs on Woody} / There's too much weight on this sinking boat! We have to throw someone overboard! '''PIN: Alliance, schmalliance. Go, go! / {slaps Woody} ANNOUNCER: Okay, then. No Win Token for you. So first I will say who has 0 votes. {pans to Eraser} ANNOUNCER: Eraser. {flings Eraser's cake to him} {Eraser eats his cake, Match is disgusted} '''ANNOUNCER: Also at 0 votes. {The rest of the Cherries look in suspense} ANNOUNCER: They're all girls. MATCH: Yeah! ANNOUNCER: Except Match. MATCH: Hey! {Announcer flings cakes to Bubble, Pencil and Pin} PIN: {to Pen} ''Here. You want? '''ANNOUNCER:' Now people, The rest of you all had at least one vote. Pen, who is supposedly boring, as at one vote. {Announcer flings Pen's cake to him, giving Pen two cakes} Firey, you too. FIREY: Whoa! {Announcer flings Firey's cake, which goes right through him and burns} {FINAL 4} ANNOUNCER: Match, no need to worry. You too are 1 vote. {FINAL 3} ANNOUNCER: It's nearly down to 3 people. Blocky, Spongy, and Woody. Now I will call out who else is safe. At 2 votes is— ANNOUNCER: Uh, sure. Yeah, Blocky. Spongy— {Woody screams} —is eliminated at 4 votes. {Woody sighs in relief} So we have to send him to the TLC. Our sender scoop thrower has not been tested, but I'll use it. {A flinger appears, Spongy gets flung, falling on Bubble, who pops} {Intro} ANNOUNCER: The third contest is a test of memory and basic knowledge. It has 20 questions. The team that gets the higher total score wins. The highest scoring the contestant receives a Win Token. Oh, and Grapes, an Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is currently producing an Ice Cube Recovery Center. However, it's quite slow. Go! {Golf Ball hums her song, writing her answers} PENCIL: Hey, It's me! MATCH: Wow! You're so right. SNOWBALL: This is so stupid! How am I supposed to know this?!? PIN: Good, good. Oh no! Woody! Don't tell me you have testophobia! That is not permitted, and you shall suffer the consequences! {Pin kicks Woody and he screams} ANNOUNCER: Doot doot doot doo. {Blocky appears, sneaking behind him and grabbing the test answers} Doot doo doo. TENNIS BALL: Rocky, you have to learn how to write. GB and I know how to. No arms is no excuse. {Rocky kicks Tennis Ball} TENNIS BALL: Ha-ha. You think a tiny kick like that would do anything? Wait; I can't stooop! SNOWBALL: Grrr! *SB breaks his pencil PENCIL: Yikes! {a broken pencil piece flies} BUBBLE: Hmm... {broken pencil lands on Bubble, popping her} LEAFY: 20 minutes left. Needy, do you think non-existent Icy is mad at me? {Needle slaps Leafy, the very first slap ever} NEEDLE: Don't call me Needy! But no! MATCH: So how's it going on the teh- PENCIL Just drew a little doodle! {A recursive doodle of Pencil, many doodles appear on her doodle} {Woody falls on the grass making a hole, Coiny falls in it} COINY: '''Whoa, whoooah! '''FIREY: He-heh. BLOCKY: Guess what, guys! I found the test answers! ERASER: High-five! {Blocky accidentally slaps Eraser so hard Eraser flies away} PEN: Um, no high-fives for me, thanks! {Eraser falls in the hole} MATCH: Look Pence-Pence, I got a mini match, too! We can pretend they're us! PENCIL: Oh, absolutely coolio! MATCH: Let's play Spongy Cake! 1, 2, 3, 4, Who do we not adore? Spongy! Spongy- PENCIL: Um, Match? Uh, Match? I don't think that's- Um, Match, you should STOP! MATCH: nine, ten, and then ele- {their mini-me's start to burn} PENCIL: Thanks an octodecillion, Match! Now our stupid tests are stupidly on stupid fire! {Tennis Ball rolls} TENNIS BALL: Aaagh! Can't stop, can't stop! {Tennis Ball rolls on a fire, burning him and flying away... right into Woody's hole} PIN: Go in, you Tennis Ball, you fall, you go in! BLOCKY: Hey, me being out of wood, I do not like fire! I've gotta kill it! {The ICRCC finally produces an ICRC, recovering Ice Cube} ICE CUBE: Ah, it's great be al- {Blocky throws Ice Cube on the fire, melting her} liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! BLOCKY: It didn't do it! {Ice Cube recovers again, Blocky throws her on the fire, melting her, repeated many times} BUBBLE: Hi guys! {Match slaps Bubble, popping her} MATCH: We're girls. PENCIL: Match! How can you kill your own friend! {Bubble gets recovered} BUBBLE: Don't blame her! Killing me is as easy as 1, 2, thr- *pop* PENCIL: I just learned 2 things about Bubble. She can be suicidal and she's so dumb that she doesn't know how to count to 3! {Blocky holds the ICRC over the fire, melting Ice Cube many times} LEAFY: Needle, you're back! {Needle and Leafy's tests get burnt} {a raindrop lands on Pin} PIN: It's raining! {rain appears} FIREY: Whaa? A Teardrop family reunion? NOOO! {Firey hides in his rain shelter} PEN: Yeah! It's out! BLOCKY: Now all we have do is copy down the answers. Ooh, risky! PENCIL: Okay, Match. Since now we know how dumb Bubble is, we should rip up her test since we know she'll fail. {Pencil rips up Bubble's test} SNOWBALL: Grr! {rips up his test} GOLF BALL: Done. Rocky, you haven't started. You don't know how to write, do you? {the rain is now stopped} ANNOUNCER: Boop. Time's up. Turn in your tests. Hmm, I did not receive a test from Needle, Woody, Firey, Leafy, Match, Pencil, Bubble, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Eraser, Ice Cube, or Snowball. But for the ones I did get, here are the totals. {TV displays the results for this challenge} ANNOUNCER: The Squishy Cherries, with exactly 20 more points win. {cut to Rocky's score of 0} GOLF BALL: Grr! ANNOUNCER: Let me double check with my test an- wait, where are the test answers? Blocky and Pen, you two obviously cheated. Your scores will be set to 0. Ironically, now the Squashy Grapes, with exactly 20 more points win. So the Cherries lose, and one of them goes home. And Golf Ball wins the Win Token. Which one? It is your turn to vote. {epilogue} TENNIS BALL: Uh, guys, I have to go to the bathroom! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts